


Sing

by BananaBat18



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaBat18/pseuds/BananaBat18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine transfers, Mr. Schue won't let him join Glee out of fear of another Jesse incident. Then he realizes how much the boy needs the Glee Club; needs the music. Based off an angst meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and posted in 2011.

      “I’m sorry guys, but I can’t let Blaine join Glee. Not after what happened with Jesse.”

      Blaine looked hurt and upset by the rejection while Kurt just looked pissed.

      “Mr. Schue, I’d like to think I have better judgement than Rachel on who to trust.” Kurt said.

      “I’m sorry, Kurt. The answer is no.”

* * *

 

      Blaine was absolutely crushed when he had been told he wouldn’t be allowed to join Glee Club and perform alongside Kurt. He tried to not let it show too much, though, because he didn’t want to upset Kurt.

      Kurt meant absolutely everything to Blaine, and he would do everything he could to keep Kurt happy. If that meant hiding how upset he really was and how horrible the last few days had been for him, then so be it. Blaine would be strong for Kurt.

      Blaine was just leaving his class when his back met cold, hard metal, and it suddenly felt like he had been punched in the face by an iceberg. He blinked back tears as purple chunks of ice and syrup slid down his face and down his shirt. He bolted for the nearest bathroom, eyes on the ground, determined not to cry.

      It took him a fair amount of time to clean himself up and make sure no trace of slushie was left on him. Thankfully he had remembered a spare set of clothes, and he had managed to make himself look presentable again. The only problem though, was the red-rimmed eyes. A combination of the slushie burn and the tears that were still threatening to fall.

      Yes, Blaine would do anything to make Kurt happy, but to be honest he hated it here. He hated how powerless he felt to the school bullies, he hated not being able to see Kurt due to the grade difference, but most of all, he hated not being able to sing.

      Music had always been his escape from life. Always. He found comfort in singing after he had come out to his parents and they had all but disowned him. Singing helped him drown out his parents and escape every time they fought. He sang when the bullying at Westerville High had started to become unbearable to forget the pain. He sang when he first transferred to Dalton and he felt a little lonely. And most of all, he sang with the Warblers when he needed to feel like he actually belonged somewhere. Having that one comfort in his life taken away had just about killed him. 

      Kurt didn’t know any of this, though; didn’t know how much Mr. Schue’s decision really had hurt. Sure, Blaine could always sing at home, but the sense of belonging somewhere that had been denied to him hurt more than he could describe.

      Sighing, Blaine checked over his reflection once more. Thankfully, no one else had come into the washroom while he was cleaning up. That would’ve just made everything that much worse. With another sigh, Blaine left the washroom and returned to the hallways of McKinley, not really looking forward to the rest of the day.

* * *

      Luckily for Blaine, he had managed to make it to lunch without getting slushied again. The relief he felt when he met up with Kurt was indescribable. No matter how much he hated it, he was reminded why he had agreed to transfer when he saw Kurt’s beaming face. Kurt made him feel safe, loved, and overall like he mattered to someone.

      “How’s your day been?” Kurt asked as they joined the cafeteria line.

      “Oh, it’s been good. Class is boring, but what can ya do, right?” Blaine replied.

      Kurt smiled, “Oh yeah, I totally understand that. Classes are a breeze here compared to Dalton. I kind of miss it, ya know?”

      “Yeah,” Blaine said, _You have no idea._

      They joined the rest of New Directions at their lunch table, but Blaine still felt isolated. These were Kurt’s friends, and he felt kind of awkward considering he didn’t share classes with any of them, not even Tina or Artie who were also Juniors. Being banned from the club they were all a part of didn’t help much either. Sure, Blaine had spent a little bit of time with them over the summer, but they weren’t really friends yet.

      Blaine ate his lunch mostly in silence, occasionally speaking if asked a question, while Kurt talked excitedly with Mercedes and Tina about his run for class president. Blaine felt completely and utterl alone.

* * *

 

      The week continued in much the same fashion, Blaine getting steadily more afraid as the harassment continued. The poor boy could barely step foot inside the school without shaking like a leaf, but somehow he still managed to hide how miserable he was from Kurt.

      Blaine had taken to walking through the halls with his eyes down and close to the wall, hoping no one would notice him among the crowd of students. Of course, this was mostly wishful thinking, as the jocks still got him every time. His shoulders slumped further and he kept his eyes downcast as the now familiar sting of cold hit him dead on and they threw their usual insults before laughing and walking away. The insults hurt, the slushies and locker slams hurt, not being able to see Kurt very often hurt, and most of all, the fact that no one offered to help hurt.

      This time after cleaning up, rather than head to class, he headed for the choir room. He couldn’t handle being in class right now, and he needed to clear his head.

      The choir room was empty, as was expected for the middle of the school day, and for that Blaine was thankful. After closing the doors, he sat at the piano and started to play, singing his heart out and putting everything he had into that song. It had been a long time since Blaine had been that emotional, but the jocks had pushed him nearly to his breaking point. He needed to get it out somehow.

      When his song ended he let his hands slide off the piano keys and into his lap, and he stared straight ahead, lost in his thoughts. Or, at least he was until a voice interrupted him.

      “Blaine?” the unmistakable voice of Mr. Schuester came from the office doorway.

      Blaine shot off the piano bench instantly, knowing he’d be in trouble not only for skipping class, but for disturbing Mr, Schue as well.

      “I’m sorry,” Blaine said quietly, eyes downcast, “I’ll leave now.”

      “Hold on a minute, Blaine.” Mr. Schue said, something in his voice that Blaine couldn’t quite place, “Is everything okay?"

      Blaine turned to face the teacher, and their eyes met briefly before Blaine returned his gaze to the floor. He said nothing, but that was all the answer Mr. Schue needed to know something was wrong with boy. 

      “Come into my office for a moment,” he said, and Blaine visibly tensed, probably assuming he was in trouble of some kind.

      Blaine followed quietly and sat in the seat across from Mr. Schue’s desk.

      “Blaine, what’s going on?” Mr. Schuester asked.

      “I’m fine, just tired.” Blaine said, his voice cracking a little as though he was trying to hold it together.

      Now, Will knew he wasn’t always the quickest when picking up on his students problems, but he knew then that Blaine was lying big time. The boy’s shoulders were slumped and his eyes held a defeated look in them, not to mention said eyes had never left the ground since entering the office.

      “Blaine, I know that’s not true. Something’s bugging you, and I want to help. What’s going on, Blaine?” Mr. Schuester pleaded. He had failed to help a student once before, he wasn’t about to do it again.

      A few tears escaped Blaine’s eyes before he finally spoke, “I hate it here.”

      “What?” Mr. Schuester asked, slightly horrified.

      Blaine continued his story; about transferring for Kurt and then not being able to see him at all due to being in different grades and therefore different classes; about the locker slams, name calling, and slushies; about being banned from joining the one place he thought he could belong and make friends. Blaine continued to talk about the bullying at his old school and how Dalton had been a safe haven for him; about how much he missed the comfort of Dalton and the feeling of being safe; and he also mentioned that his relationship with his parents was very strained. Music had always gotten him through the rough times in his life, but now that he wasn’t allowed to be in the Glee Club, he felt completely alone and unwanted here.

      Mr. Schue felt his heart breaking as he listened to the crying boy in front of him tell about the horrible week he had experienced. He admired the boy for giving up his safety and comfort to be with the person he loved. And he also felt incredibly guilty. He had banned this boy from doing the one thing he needed most. He had taken away his sense of belonging out of some misguided fear that he would turn on them when it came time for competition. And worst of all, he had once again failed to provide safety for a student.

      Mr. Schue walked around his desk and placed a comforting hand on Blaine’s shoulder. He wanted to cry when Blaine flinched on instinct.

      “Blaine, does Kurt know about any of this?” he asked once Blaine’s tears had slowed.

      Blaine shook his head, “He was so happy when I transferred here, I didn’t want to upset him by telling him I’m not. I also know he’ll blame himself if he finds out what’s been happening, and it’s not in anyway his fault. I just want to keep him happy, he deserves it to be happy.”

      Mr. Schue’s heart broke even more, “Blaine, don’t you think you deserve to be happy too?”

      Blaine looked at the floor again, “I just want to see Kurt happy.”

      “Blaine, Kurt cares about you a lot. If you aren’t happy, he’s not going to be.”

      A silence came over the two as Blaine tried to process Mr. Schue’s words. It only lasted a few moments before he spoke again.

      “Blaine, I want you to join Glee Club.”

      Blaine snapped his gaze up to meet the teacher’s, “What?”

      “I realize now that I was wrong to not let you be a part of a club that has a tradition of accepting everyone.” Mr. Schue said, _And I realize just how much you really need this club, need the music._

      Blaine smiled his first real smile in days, “Really?”

      “Yes really.”

* * *

 

      “I’d like to introduce you to Glee Club’s newest member, Blaine Anderson.”

      The introduction was met with applause from everyone, but none louder that Kurt’s. Blaine sat beside his boyfriend and slipped his hand into his as they listened to Mr. Schue’s lesson of the week. Sure, the first week may have been a little rough, but Blaine felt like things could only get better from here. 


End file.
